


青橄榄

by Sanyuzhou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, cake&fork
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyuzhou/pseuds/Sanyuzhou
Summary: “甜吗？”，“没有你甜。”Cake&Fork影日无前因后果，请前排乘客系好安全带
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	青橄榄

他的舌头划过缺水发白的嘴唇。  
影山飞雄的牙齿不自觉地磕上自己的下唇，舌头一推 ，“咸的”，皮肤被汗腌渍。排球场上的东西几乎是影山的一切。包括脑子里下流的想法，比如，“他的汗也是这个味道吧？”  
不可抑制，也许快忍不住。  
“嘿！影山君？累了？” 刚才那一擦边球扣得漂亮利落，完美地终结一分之差、耗能巨大持久战。日向翔阳举起手想来个胜利的击掌，却发现他的搭档仰着头闭起眼睛。汗珠从太阳穴滚到下颌骨，在青筋支楞的脖颈汇成一道水痕。  
抽抽鼻子。  
动了，水痕变成淡淡的沟渠，更多的水冲进来。沟渠与自己被遮住。他的手压上他的手，零点零几秒，嗔怒和激情“啪”地在空气中发出直击鼓膜的响亮声音。  
“少废话。”影山说。  
口水被不动声色地咽下。

影山咽了口口水。防盗门门铃正对着他的左胸第三根肋骨，他像害怕戳伤二传手宝贵的手指，无心抬起按下。十个小时之前，一条短信改变了他今晚睡觉的地点——“影山，来不来我家里住一晚？”他轰地坐起，床吱呀一声，跟着一连串心跳。  
“影山！”陷入不知所措的少年“刷啦”仰头。橙红的旖旎就快埋入地平线，与黑幕的发白交界处冒出一个橘色的小点儿。“你等下，我来开门！”活力十足。  
“失礼了。”影山站在玄关处，把手上的塑料袋递给日向，“我妈叫我给你。”  
“谢谢阿姨。”日向接过袋子，看着他脱鞋，眯起眼睛，“还有，谢谢影山来陪我。  
“因为家人回老家房子里就你一个人所以害怕，你是小孩吗？”影山别过脸。日向的道谢让他胸口有股痒痒的不适感。以及今天他亮得不正常的眼睛。

“好咸。”影山夹一块胡萝卜放进嘴里，这会儿惊着了。超出正常用量至少三倍的盐让舌头发麻。日向坐在桌子对面，听到这句话猛地抬头，紧盯吐舌头的黑发男孩，皱了皱鼻子。  
这顿饭与其说吃饱的，不如说是灌饱的。影山喝了整整两大杯水，日向却吃得津津有味。  
“呆子，你感冒了吗？总是抽鼻涕好恶心。”  
“混蛋影山，不许诅咒我！”日向把鼻子揉得发红

影山从浴室里出来，日向正哔哔叭叭地按手机。影山走近他的时候突然手里一僵，只有紧闭的嘴巴随着喉咙吞咽的动作动来动去。影山一屁股坐下。他闻到了一股香味，沐浴露的香味，把他和日向紧紧地束缚、包裹、缠绕成一个毛线球。  
“青橄榄。”日向收起手机，递给他一个淡绿金色花纹的小包袋，“吃吗？”  
他撕开包装袋，橄榄清香。干燥后的粗糙表皮刮过影山的舌头，犬牙一咬——  
滑了进来。  
它把刚开了口的果实从影山嘴里夺去，细细地蹭过舌尖上每一处味蕾、上颚、内壁。橄榄的酸涩和内壁酥麻的触感激得影山嘴里分泌出不少口水。它却如同干涸池底的鱼受到雨水的滋润，更加放肆地上下撺掇。“嗯…咕唧…哈———”日向将不知什么时候紧实环着他的影山推开，喉结滚动，脸上露出了炎夏喝第一口冰可乐的表情，嘴角挂着水痕。水痕接着欲断的丝线，“啪”，掉在影山的手背上。那在日向胡作非为的第一刻就完全懵掉的脑袋，终于像锈迹斑斑的齿轮组一样缓缓转动起来。“疯子。”，影山瞪大眼睛。  
日向吐掉争食般得来的青橄榄——摔落茶几，裂缝朝上。他凑近影山，用鼻尖轻轻撩过可爱的下巴，在对方同样的地方停留半响，伸出舌头舔了一口薄唇，像猫咪喝水，又不满地继续向上，最终达到影山满是汗的额头。贴合，吮吸，“嘬”、“嘬”。  
影山感觉自己的额头要炸开了。他把日向扯到自己面前，“你到底……”。他对上日向的眼睛。  
战栗。  
“影山，我好饿。”  
是那种眼神。雪地里的狼撞见落单的鹿，低伏身体，伺机而动。残酷恶劣的自然生态给予猎食者贪婪的野性全部收敛于明亮竖瞳里。对视，下一秒倒刺的舌头已舔过脖子。  
影山仿佛闻到自己的血肉腥味。  
日向轻轻笑了一声，“呐，影山，你尝起来真的很不错。”，他把脸贴过去，耳鬓厮磨，“青橄榄的味道。”影山难以置信，手却抚上日向的卷发，扬起头任凭日向的嘴唇在他的耳后轻点、摩擦。“呆子，你疯了吗？”  
“我没有。”湿热，日向开始舔舐影山汗涔涔的脖颈，“影山，你是我的Cake。”  
“嗯——”痒，喉结被含住，“什么Cake，混蛋。你是真的疯了。”  
“蛋糕。笨蛋影山，cake就是蛋糕。英文课没有认真听吧？”日向的舌头顺着少年的亚当苹果向下巴尖滑去。影山像一只大型猫科动物一样半眯起眼。“你才是块蛋糕。”哼了一声，“橘子味的蛋糕。”  
日向发出一声浅浅的叹息。抬起一直埋着的橙色脑袋，瞪着影山。  
两人趴在沙发上互相看了好几秒，扑哧一声没头没脑地笑起来。  
“哈，哈哈——”日向抹开眼泪，“你是个笨蛋。”影山捧起日向的脸，啄了啄残余的水珠。咸的，不是橘子味，和自己的汗一样。他用硬得发疼的部位顶了顶一直贴着他的大腿，鬼使神差，“试试吗？”因为大笑而发颤的身体突然停下，日向缓缓睁眼，莫名其妙的兴奋一览无遗。“咕噜”——吞口水。

小而温馨的和室。影山一边靠着墙对付自己嘴里搅动不停、你来我往推来推去的舌头，一边打量日向住了十几年的房间。日向像吃糖果一样含住影山的舌头，轻轻一吸，分开，“啧——”“色情呆子。“影山咒骂，钳住日向的双手，将他压在嫩黄色的床单上，狠狠进攻湿润的口。”呼……呼……影，影山。”日向错开脸喘息，“你，你稍微，稍微让开一下。”  
“不要。”影山轻轻叼着日向脸颊的软肉，拨弄，含糊不清地拒绝。  
日向缩了缩脖子，转过脸继续与独裁的国王亲吻。影山闭上眼睛。忽然受到一股冲击，把他像锅里的鱼一样整个翻了个面。“喂！日向——”得逞的小野兽拽下他深蓝色的家居裤，在硬挺的腹肌下方，双手扶着他的耻骨，刚才与他紧紧缠绕的嫩红舌头隔着布料，勾了勾涨得要把遮羞布顶破似的老二。  
“草。”影山脱口而出。  
始作俑者像闻花香一样把下半张脸埋在影山的裤裆之间，浅浅地吸了口气，影山听见气流钻进日向鼻子里的声音。  
“好香啊。”日向抬起湿润的眼睛。  
“变态。”气血上涌，火山爆发。影山的太阳穴突突地跳动，每一下都在挑逗着他的承受能力。  
如此羞耻：一个男生，一个同龄人、他的队友、搭档，、朝夕相处的同伴，说自己的老二很香。他未流露出一丝猥琐龌龊，似乎这个词中肯无比。影山同学捂住脸，“你这个变态。”激流勇进。日向拉开浅灰色的、湿哒哒的——不知是他的唾液还是分泌物、碍事儿的内裤。被他夸赞的东西迫不及待地挺了出来，颤颤巍巍。“好大。”新的形容词，准确。他的舌尖，味蕾最密集的地方，上下剐蹭柱身。  
香蕉、棒棒糖、冰棍儿。影山再也无法直视日向食用任何柱状食物。他舔得起劲儿，玩弄，不对，那是偷看的小黄片。品尝，日向把热气呼在底部，沉醉而诱人，“影山，哈……让我吃掉你——唔！”  
影山一把把阴茎塞进日向含糊不清的嘴里，本能地、激烈地、熟练地。  
昨天，前天，上个星期，更遥远而模糊的一个月前，黑甜的梦洒满乳白色的斑斑点点。那张每时每刻与自己吵闹、争论、逞强的嘴巴被自己的物什填得满满当当，兜不住的津水从撑得几乎透明的嘴角溢出，延绵成溪流，流淌过牙根鼓起的丘陵，失去重力滴滴答答；桃仁似的又大又挑的双眼雾茫茫地落雨，盛着兔子的惊慌失措和人类的迷乱放荡。影山抓着他凌乱细密的头发一个儿尽地顶弄，好像他不认识大开腿跪坐、哑了火的少年，泄了欲便能丢到垃圾堆里，像扎紧的滑腻的避孕套。可他分明知道那是日向，那个比波子汽水还惹人喜爱的日向，那个他心里面夸赞快满出来却凶巴巴地咋呼“呆子”的日向，那个让他偶尔柔软得想要哭泣的日向。  
只能是日向。影山闷在腥膻汗臭、一片狼藉的被窝里发抖，大脑缺氧。  
行动快于思想的单细胞的梦境也早于现实。但单细胞有想通的一天，荒淫的梦境不可思议地变为眼前措手不及的情潮。日向的嘴比他想得更为炙热和狭小，“妈的。”影山重重地顶了几下，“唔，唔……”日向漏不出一个音，生理泪水像是被水泵抽出来似地涌，吃力。  
他突然感到手足无措——日向不该那样，梦里那样，惨兮兮的皱巴巴的玩偶。他与他吵，也几乎只和他吵，势均力敌，落了下风也拼了命地追赶，不服输，怎么会愿意挂着泪叼着自己的玩意儿？“会不舒服，”影山在青春期脸红燥热的梦与光怪陆离的现实矛盾中犹豫了一秒，手掌轻轻抵住日向的脑袋，后退，抽离，“别太深”他想。  
但，极乐幻境中的主人公，被他凌虐的可怜的珍馐，突然用力吮吸了一下想要离开他口腔的东西。洁白参差的牙齿是刀，灵活翻卷的舌头是叉，极轻极轻地擦过头部，缠绕住带向喉咙深处。紧绞让影山差点没面子地尖叫。往外送，又不全部吐出来，堪堪留个尖尖角在唇齿，“啧”，砸吧着，“啵”，明目张胆地偷吻，反复松开堵住溢水的孔。再整个含进去，用力嘬取，似乎影山那东西里有装进塑料软管五颜六色的甜腻冰沙。如此反复，吸，吐，充血，胀大。影山的大脑逐渐空白，太热，太热，中暑，眩晕——舌苔的凹凸“不小心”蹭过眼儿——“日向！”  
饥肠辘辘的进食者分给他一个亢奋的眼神，猛地一吸。  
射的瞬间，他仍旧失神在日向诡异的熟练当中。  
高潮产生的视觉极光消失，影山晃晃悠悠地低下脑袋，浓烈的荷尔蒙味道熏得他晕头转向。  
太糟糕，一股脑儿释放在日向嘴里，呛人，肯定不好受。“吐出来……”  
不能再糟糕了：日向推开他伸过去的手，侧靠上他的腿根，用指腹刮下溅在皮肤上的精液，像吃生日蛋糕前抹奶油的神秘仪式，放进还能看见白乎乎黏稠物的嘴里，吮得干干净净。直到所有污浊都悉数入胃，他舔下最后一滴，咂咂嘴，餍食地低语“好甜。”  
“啊……还有吗？”不，错了，根本没吃饱。日向不知道自己到底饿了多久。  
日向摸索着他的手臂攀登，被褥被他蹬得一楞一楞。终于环住影山肩膀，他潮湿地黏糊地，被欲望控制地、意识不到地撒娇：“我……呼……我还要影山。”耳垂沾上水渍。

扔掉吧！怜惜、矜持、社交距离。快去咬彼此的那颗酸涩的青橄榄！亵渎、轻佻、悱恻缠绵。

“你是这里想要了吧？”影山探进日向的短裤，学着黄色电影轻而易举地摸到那个其实是他想要的地方，泛滥。“湿了。”骨节分明的手指破入。“不……啊！混蛋！不……不是这里，嗯！”日向艰难地塌下腰，想避开为非作歹的手指。羞恼，仿佛之前万般撩拨、放浪形骸的人不是他，”前面，啊…”,扣弄，搅动，“前面想要…”两级反转，日向慌张、殷勤地献吻，“啾…哈…啾”。亲吻是最狡猾的伎俩。讨好、进食，双赢。但有些笨蛋，这也不怪他，显然会错意思。“啊…不行…嗯…也…影…影…山…不可以…错，错了！呜！”小日向受到了最贴切的关怀，揉搓，套弄，影山的手法不见得纯熟但足够刺激。他甚至托着两颗蛋颠了颠，极其轻的“啪啪”两声，臊得日向快真的哭了。“混蛋…呜…”咒骂，”啊！那里…那里…你…变…变态…”嫩红的乳尖一边被平整圆润的指甲上下刮蹭，一边在影山柔软的舌头包围下突起。  
“你没资格说，”得逞，影山咧嘴，攥动乳头，“真色。”  
后方的扩张、前面的撸动，胸口的挤压，影山对日向的身体无师自通，笨拙却精准。“多…快…啊啊啊…快…影…影山…”想释放的感觉逐渐超越肚里的空虚，他开始索求另一样令他食髓知味的东西，“要…要去…要…呜…”要去了…吗？  
回礼。记仇的国王停下恶劣的行为——更加恶劣。  
日向瘫软在湿哒哒的床单上，“哈…给我…影山…”，喘气，”你，混蛋…”无力地锤了锤摆弄他的人。  
“啧。”影山捞起日向的腰，打了下因为手臂挥舞而扭动不停的屁股，“别动，有的你爽。”  
“啊！嗯…哼…影…呜…”说到做到，蛮横，捅得日向差点撞上床板，埋在松软的杂沓的棉被团里止不住颤抖。腰，枕头大战时衣角飞起，影山因为它输得一败涂地。现在全部握在指缝里，两只大拇指甚至能并起交叠，用力，松开，指印鲜红。蝴蝶骨——被斩断的翅膀，高耸，挣扎，乌鸦被桎梏。越发狠了，低伏，抽插，大开大合。声音高昂，“要…要…真的…要去…”影山的突然顶到一块小小的、稍硬的肉块，仰头，极限，迸发，濒死。  
影山把日向反转过来，留在体内的东西磨得日向哼哼唧唧。一塌糊涂，酸奶倾倒得满身都是，精彩至极。影山胡乱抹了把，伸进日向嘴里，戏谑，“你自己的东西，甜吗？”  
“没有，”未醒，日向吐出食指，滚烫的手抚上影山背光的脸，“唔…没有影山甜…我要，影山的…”  
“草。“影山今晚第二次脱口而出。  
碾动、辗转，影山在他的里面玩得放肆尽兴。即使那里已经泥泞不堪，肠肉仍旧阿谀谄媚。虽然他弓直了背，头疯狂地左右转动，“我射…我射了啊…呜…射过了…不能…”  
“日向…日向…”影山凑过去，意外地落下一个绵软的吻，宛如遮掩下身越发激烈的动作。  
”影山…饿…”日向舔着影山的嘴角，欲望接踵而至。贪婪，七宗罪之一，日向翔阳流在血液里的原罪。不可赦——  
“影山，我想吃掉你。”

“呆子，你是狗吗？”影山的唇破了个口子。  
“因为青橄榄很好吃哦。”日向慵懒地沉在浴缸的热水里。  
“这有什么关系？”影山想起那颗被日向赠予又夺走随意处置的橄榄。  
“笨蛋。”日向眯起眼睛，“你是我的Cake啊。”

End.


End file.
